The present invention generally relates to a toy for babies or little children, and more particularly to a sound producing toy which has a housing for accommodating a sound producing mechanism therein and a grip member secured to the housing.
Conventionally, there has been provided a sound producing toy of the above type, in which the housing comprises a cylindrical hollow drum having a thin wall, and upper and lower caps respectively secured to the opposite end portions of the drum. The upper and lower caps respectively have peripheral side walls, annular faces of which are caused to adhere to corresponding annular end faces of the drum. The grip member has, at an upper end thereof, a screw which is threaded into a threaded hole formed in a bottom wall of the lower cap.
The conventional toy as described above, however, has a disadvantage in that since the drum has a thin wall, the drum is so weak that the drum is readily deformed or broken by pressure.
It should be noted that it is practically impossible to enlarge the wall-thickness of the drum in order to make the drum to have the strength or rigidity sufficient to resist the pressure since the toy for babies or little children of this type should be as light as possible in weight and the sound generated by the sound generating mechanism accommodated in the housing should be efficiently transferred outwardly. It should be also noted that according to the conventional toy as described above, since the body and the upper and lower caps are caused to adhere to each other such that the end faces thereof only contact each other face to face, the upper and lower caps do not efficiently serve to improve the rigidity of the drum, and the end faces of the drum readily and partially separates from the end of faces of the upper and lower caps due to the strong pressure.